customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Seras Anemone
Seras Anemone 'is a Hero Factory time operator. She traveled into the past with a Brain Attack upgrade disguise and faked her death at the hands of a swarm of Aquagon. History The "Bronze Age" With the aftermath of the disastrous Pentafrax Civil War still casting a dark shadow over Hero Factory's once-pristine reputation, there was little it could do without facing backlash, either from the rich Outer Edge planets, or from the less developed planets closer to the core of the galaxy. It seemed like every sentient being had a side to take and wanted Hero Factory to play to their interests. A scientific breakthrough from a retired hero-turned-researcher turned the tables and Hero Factory once again found itself able to operate with independance. Teiffa Pandora had uncovered the retrograde quark, a subatomic particle that existed only in exotic matter (matter than is not comprised of the conventional building blocks of matter, that is, protons and neutrons) and curiously moves backwards in time, in terms of conventional physics. Nitty-gritty talk aside, the Factory's research and development department pounced on this oppurtunity and invented time travel. Suddenly, Hero Factory could once again assert themselves as an impartial force for the greater good, only this time their mission statement revolved travelling to the past to correct any lapses in the timestream; This is the Bronze Age of Hero Factory. Creation and Early History Seras Anemone was created in the second Assembly Tower as a 62nd generation hero and was randomly selected to be outfitted with a Timeframe Core. Time operators were few in number when Seras came into being and as such, an influx of heroes were created alongside her to become operators. At the orders of Vyander Clockwork, the Director of Hero Factory at that time, these early operators underwent a special training regiment that borrowed from the long-standing and well-respected Recon Team, as well as the Diplomacy Corps. These rookie heroes would be molded into "diplomatic secret service" units, as they are still occasionally referred to as. The Time Operator Division's duties have changed over the years, but this basic objective drilled into Seras' and the other operators' processing units have never left them. Brain Attack One of Seras' assignments involved retrieving a near-fatally wounded hero that had been used to power a Hero Factory Dreadnought. These giant war machines would turn out to be susceptible to hacking and corruption. The solution to this without causing any structural or hardware damage was simple: bring all the Dreadnought pilots into the future, thereby ending Hero Factory's Dreadnought program. Seras executed the retrieval of her target, one Thornton Conflux, perfectly. Advanced nanotechnology of her time brought Conflux back into perfect working order and the two have become excellent partners. During this mission, Seras accidentally left her weapon, a phase blade, behind in the past. As this weapon was a standard issue option and ultimately non-threatening, Hero Factory let this mistake slide. Shortly after her return, as she was missing her weapon anyways, Seras was outfitted with the Hexatrium upgrade. 7-11000 Another one of Seras' notable missions involved her investigating a strange time anomaly in a suspected parallel universe in which the Hero Factory quaza supply had run out years prior. Her mission quickly became convoluted as her cover was almost immediately blown and she made contact with several criminals. Seras managed to restore a semblance of order by convincing the unruly group to open up a corner store that serviced anyone, no questions asked. The presence of this speakeasy of sorts brought relative peace to that small, alternate-reality Makuhero neighbourhood and Seras returned after several months in the field. Equipment *'Phase blade: The standard issue weapon for all heroes and a favourite of time operators. Ubiquitous, yet reliable and light-weight. *'Serrated armblades': Seras has almost never been seen using these. In fact, she has rarely even been seen fighting. An interesting fact about these weapons, however, is that during the rare times Seras does use them, she always holds them backwards. Instead of becoming lethal, gutting weapons, they are extremely efficient, defensive, yet non-lethal weapons. This reflects her pacifist nature. While in her Brain Attack disguise, she uses only one. *'Timeframe Core:' A special variant of the Hero Core. Very, very few of these Cores exist as they use many collective small quantities of Quaza, each collected from a different year as well as the highly advanced retrograde quark. The more "different" Quaza used, the more powerful the core. Each Timeframe Core bestows various time-based abilities to its Hero. Seras can speed up, slow down, and even reverse time slightly around only her. *'Pneumatic soles:' These thick boots allow Seras to leap forwards, backwards, and upwards across long distances with great ease. They can also vacuum air from the bottom of her feet, allowing her to hang upsides or climb up walls. *'Various upgrades and disguises:' Seras has gone through many disguises during her stint as a time operator. Most of her missions take place during the Brain Attack and shortly after it, so her preferred set of armor is her alternate Brain Attack disguise she wore during her 7-1100 mission. Personality Intelligent but irrepressible and irreverent, Seras has been described as hyperactive by more than one Hero Factory staffer. At times, she seems overzealous, far too eager to dive into what she views as the exciting world of time travel and therefore sometimes misses the gravity and potential repercussions of making a mistake in the past. She means well at heart and Seras is a truly remarkable Hero, her lightning-quick judgment and reflexes being very noteworthy assets of hers. Though still relatively young, she has had several prominent successful missions under her belt, attesting to her prowess as a field agent and being able to work under pressure. If anything, Seras thrives in stressful situations, turning an adversity that lies before into just another challenge she must and will overcome. Stats Maximum value is 10. Trivia *Seras' first name is taken from Seras Victoria from the anime Hellsing, simply because it was a nice-sounding name. *The Anemone is a type of flower related to the buttercup. Its meaning and symbolism as a flower varies, but it is usually negative, either describing illness, bad luck, or forsaken love. Bub isn't sure why he chose this as Seras' last name. Maybe he'll change it. Gallery Seras1 (1).JPG|Front view, with her Brain Attack disguise. Seras1 (3).JPG|Brain Attack back view. Seras1 (2).JPG|Action pose, Brain Attack. BAanemone1.png|Alternate Brain Attack disguise, during her time at 7-11000. BAanemone2.png|Alternate Brain Attack back view. Brightseras (2).JPG|Front view, with Seras' Hexabium (62nd) upgrade. Brightseras (3).JPG|Back view, Hexabium upgrade. Brightseras (1).JPG|Action pose, Hexabium upgrade. Serasv3 (2).JPG|Front view, in her Hexatrium (63rd) upgrade. Serasv3 (1).JPG|Back view, Hexatrium upgrade. Category:Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Brain Attack Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:7-1100 Universe